When angels deserve to die
by Mirri
Summary: Just a fic about a little vampire, thinking about Raziel's death. My birthday present for my beloved Kia (There'll be an English version too. Promise ^.~)


Diese Fanfic widme ich voll und ganz meinem allerliebsten Ki! Sie ist nicht besonders gut (was erwartet man, von einer Story, die einem beim Staubsaugen einfällt -.-), aber ich hatte das Bedürfnis, sie aufzuschreiben. Darum ist sie auch gleichzeitig ein kleines Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich, Süße^^ Tut mir leid, was ich mit deinen armen Schnuffis angestellt habe. Ich wollte sie eigentlich auf Englisch schreiben, aber dann hätte ich es nicht rechtzeitig geschafft. Sorry^^ Vielleicht gefällt sie dir ja auch auf Deutsch. Happy Birthday und viel Spaß!  
  
When angels deserve to die  
  
Der junge Vampir kauerte in der dunkelsten Ecke des großen Raumes, verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen klauenartigen Händen. Niemand sollte die blutroten Tränen sehen, die über seine blassen Wangen rannen und auf den kalten Boden fielen. Sein schlanker Körper erzitterte unter seinem Schluchzen. Noch vor wenigen Stunden war ihm sein untotes Leben beinahe perfekt erschienen, doch jetzt... Jeder der ihn kannte, hätte beschworen, dass nichts ihn jemals so aus der Bahn hätte werfen können, doch das, was er gesehen, gehört und gefühlt hatte, war selbst für ihn zu viel gewesen, um einfach verdrängt zu werden.  
  
Raziel  
  
Der Name hallte in seinen Gedanken wie ein Schrei. Seit er zu einem Vampir geworden war hatte er zu seinem gutaussehenden, mysteriösen Herrn aufgesehen; Hatte ihn bewundert. Diese Bewunderung würde er auch dann noch am Leben erhalten, wenn der Name des Vampirs, der Kains Zorn zum Opfer fiel längst in Vergessenheit geraten wäre. Er hatte alles gesehen. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Neid in Kains Augen aufflammte, als er sah, dass einer seiner Gefolgsleute ihm einen Schritt voraus war; dass er ihn übertroffen hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie brutal und rücksichtslos der Herrscher seinem Diener die empfindlichen Schwingen in Fetzen riss und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zusah, wie er unter den Schmerzen zusammenbrach. Und natürlich hatte er auch gesehen, wie seine Brüder ihn dem gleißenden Feuer des Abgrunds übergaben. Einige von ihnen wirkten nervös, vielleicht sogar verstört, doch in keinem der Gesichter konnte er etwas wie Trauer erkennen. Sie hatten Angst. Angst davor zu zeigen, dass sie um einen Verräter trauerten. Die Erinnerung an den Moment, als Raziel in der Tiefe verschwand, rief automatisch die an seinen letzten Schrei hervor. Ein Schrei, der dem jungen Vampir beinahe das Herz gebrochen hätte. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst in die Tiefen gestürzt, um das Schicksal seines Herrn zu teilen, doch nicht einmal dieser Wunsch wurde ihm gewährt. Kain, dem die Anwesenheit des Razielim die ganze Zeit über nicht verborgen geblieben war, wusste diesen Versucht zu vereiteln und ließ ihn 'in Sicherheit' bringen. Seit dem hatte er sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt. Er wollte einfach allein sein. Allein mit seinen Erinnerungen, die ihm über kurz oder lang den Verstand rauben würden. Das Geräusch der sich schließenden Tür drang nur dumpf in den dichten Nebel seiner Gedanken vor, ebenso wie die leisen Schritte, die sich ihm näherten. Wer auch immer sich die Mühe gemacht hatte zu ihm zu kommen, um mit ihm zu reden, hatte es umsonst getan. "Vail?" Die Stimme durchschnitt den Nebel wie eine Klinge. Der Blond sah auf und blickte in ein vertrautes Gesicht. Die schmalen Augen, das von schwarzem Haar umrahmte Gesicht... "Raziel...?", seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen. Sein Gegenüber schüttelte mit traurigem Blick den Kopf. Als hätte diese Bewegung die Illusion vertrieben erkannte er nun, dass es wirklich nicht sein Herr war, der gekommen war, um ihn zu trösten. Beinahe war ihm wieder danach zumute, in seinen Tränen zu ertrinken. Der andere nahm ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Er war einfach für ihn da und gab ihm Halt. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, während seine Tränen den Umhang mit dem Wappen der Turelim dunkel färbten. Wie viel Zeit verging, während sie so in der Dunkelheit hockten vermochte keiner von ihnen zu sagen und es spielte auch keine Rolle. Auf die Ewigkeit hatte die Zeit keinen Einfluss.  
  
-owari  
  
3.7.2003 - Mirri 


End file.
